


Follow You

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Lots of Hurt Little Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Zack has many regrets. More than he can count some days. But there's one stupid thing he's done that led him to the most amazing person he's ever met. Someone that restored a little hope in him when he thought he'd lost it. If only he could return the favor.





	Follow You

_Bluebird._

That's what Hades had called her. The moniker wasn't the most complimenting in theory. But to him it captured Aqua perfectly. She was exactly like a bird; soaring off to other places and never being held down by the forces that sought to fight back against her. Not to mention she had the most beautiful blue eyes. They shone like the ocean on a bright sunny day.

Not that he ever got to go to the ocean properly. His quest for strength to protect those he cared about took him far from it. Through tumultuous darkness and to a world he had never seen before – he made it home for the time being. Besides, doing so meant he got to meet _her_. There was no way he could call that a stroke of bad luck. Instead he took it for everything it was worth and learned all he possibly could while there.

Sadly, he wasn't meant to stay in that world. Darkness came looking for him once again. Of course he let it lead him away, too, for the safety of the world that became his second home. He couldn't put any of them in danger – let them get hurt because Sephiroth was too powerful to face. And he knew his new friend would want to help him at all costs.

No. Zack couldn't let that happen. So he threw himself face first into the darkness he had been mustering up the strength to fight.

The strength that has landed him in place after place until finally he was dropped into the deepest darkest place he's ever been. The sand, the rocks, the paths – they're all tinged in black or gray. Even the water he's come across is a deep navy blue. Not that he's much different than the surroundings.

Gone are the colorful attires, left far behind in the other worlds. Now he only dons black pants and a high collared, yet sleeveless, shirt of matching hue. Then again the only change is the now long black tresses that are pushed back away from his face. Perhaps that's why the figure in the distance that catches sight of him stills.

Then again the fact there's another person has him reacting before he can think it through. Zack runs straight toward this person. The closer he gets the faster he goes.

He can't believe _she's_ here.

Except it _may_ be her but it doesn't look… completely like her.

Zack slows to a halt and his brows draw up, "Aqua?"

She turns away at first but seems to rethink doing so because she locks eyes with him instead. "Get away," is the simple phrase she throws at him. It's so cold and harsh that he doesn't know what to say. Then again he's far too busy catching all of the details about her that have changed even though it looks like she hasn't aged a day.

Gone are those blue eyes that encouraged him, the sweet smile that made his chest tight, and the way her gaze flickered about if she felt embarrassed.

Now there's only yellow. A yellow so harsh and bright that it reminds him of those creatures he's had to fight while here. Upon a closer look he can see the darkened skin beneath tattered sleeves. Yet at the core is this insurmountable hate in her eyes and it breaks something inside of him. This woman he thought was stronger than anyone, who stood up to Hades and other perils, has crumpled under the weight.

He understands at the same time. There's been too many times where the burden on his shoulders is too heavy. Where one choice has led to so much guilty that it makes him sick. To the point where he wishes he could just lay down and forget everything. To let the despair and misery consume him whole.

 _This_ is why he presses forward and takes that step toward her.

She glares harder, "I said stay away from me."

Zack lifts his hands to show her he means no harm. He's honestly not sure _what_ he can do but he does take that next step. The sand crunches beneath his boots each time he does. The noise sound loud that it dares to even drown out his the heartbeat thundering in his ears. "It's been a while hasn't it? You look even more beautiful now."

That seems to push her over the edge. For what reason he's not quite sure but he does know she's more than frightening when he's on the other end of her anger. Aqua rushes at him like a woman possessed. She doesn't slow nor stop – she fully intends on leveling him with the ground. His legs are kicked out from underneath him and he's sent plummeting backward. The air is knocked out of him as his back hits the sand. Zack can't even try to catch his breath either, not when her boot stomps against his chest.

"I'll warn you one last time. Leave."

Zack winces as she grinds the heel down against him, "And if I say no?"

Much to his surprise, Aqua pulls her boot away only to crouch down over him. Knees in the sand on either side of his chest, he doesn't expect her to suddenly lean forward. More of her dark arms are revealed as she reaches forward with red fingers wrapping around his throat. Clutching at his neck with both hands, she squeezes with all of her might right off the bat. He could try to pry them away, surely he's strong enough to get some kind of leverage, or even throw her off since his arms are free.

But he can't. He doesn't want to hurt her or play into whatever fear she's wrapped herself up into. No, he wants to prove he doesn't have to resort to violence to make her see he's not a threat. Which is why instead of grabbing her and tossing her off, he waits. Even though his lungs are burning and his head is beginning to feel fuzzy, he bides his time. He knows she'll lean forward if only to apply more pressure.

It's the move he's needed. The second she's close enough he lifts his arms and wraps one over her shoulders and the other around her waist. The grip allows him to yank her down the rest of the way. Not only does it ruin the hold she has on his throat but it brings her in for a solid embrace she never expected. Her hair brushes against his cheek as he greedily sucks in a breath of air.

"I'm not leaving. If you want to kill me that's fine."

"You're a fool. You'll become no different than me."

Zack releases her; hands dropping to land in the sand. "I never said I'd let that happen. But if it does at least I'm here with you."

Aqua scoffs and pushes away from him. Sitting up on his stomach, she's not very sure about anything. The emotions that are raging inside of her can't be quelled and yet there's a minuscule moment of peace that comes over her when she looks into his eyes. They're as bright sapphire blue as her own used to be before…

She gives a curt shake of her head, blue and white tinged tresses brushing back and forth against her cheeks. That's the only sign of her old self she gives before she stands up and wipes her hands against her sides. She steps away and allows Zack to push himself back to his feet. The only problem is that the second he does he's reaching for her wrist.

It _does_ mean something when he doesn't flinch away from the strange texture her skin has taken. Instead he tightens his hold and gives a small tug, enough of one to bring her back to him. She stumbles over herself, unable to gain footing as she goes backward. Except the only thing she ends up doing is leaning back against Zack. For a moment it takes her back all those years ago.

"So I take it you still don't want to do that date yet?"

Her elbow connects with his gut and he happily lets her go once more. It doesn't stop the grin on his face from forming despite all he's found out – despite all that's apparently wrong with the worlds, wrong with Aqua. All the matters is they're together again. She begins to walk away and Zack quickly follows behind her, hurrying to catch up. "So, any plans?"

"Revenge."

"On?"

"Everyone. So leave if you can't handle it."

The harsh edge to her voice has a chill racing up Zack's spine. Not that it stops him from shoving his hands into his pockets, "You're not getting out of our date that easily."

A step behind her, he doesn't see the quirk of her lips. All he does know is that he'll follow her into the deepest darkness if it means he might be there with her to help. He's aware he probably can't save her on his own. But he'll keep her safe until the right people show up to assist him. He just has to last long enough in this hellish world of emptiness. Before they leave this area she glances over her shoulder since there's plenty of enemies lingering up ahead. "Just don't expect me to heal you."

=0=

Unfortunately her statement is something she meant. Zack still hasn't figure out exactly why the creatures, to which she's said they're Heartless, don't attack her. It concerns him but he doesn't have time to dwell on it. They seem to stay far, _far_ , away from Aqua. But him? He's lucky to get out of battle with just a few scratches. He'll have to thank his dear friend, if he ever sees her again, for teaching him at least the tiniest of Cure spells.

The only problem is there's no time to rest and recover any of the stamina he's spent. It's frustrating to the point where he almost wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it. Not to mention they seem to have been walking forever since there's no deciphering the passage of time here.

That is until they reach a strange place that allows the sound of water to reach them. Zack hurries over to where Aqua is sitting, having just finished off a few Shadows, and gestures to the direction it's coming from. "Hey, why don't we try that way?"

Her eyes cut over at him as if to scold him for trying to change their direction. "No. I've already been that way."

"Come on, it can't hurt. Just a small detour from… wherever… we're going," he says while gesturing to the dark expanse that surrounds them.

Aqua sighs, something Zack still isn't used to hearing, "Then go."

Again he reaches for her hand, grasping at it tightly in his own. "Not without you, I prom-"

"Don't. It's a lie if you say it. Nothing good is going to happen to us here."

His brows furrow together and yet he doesn't hesitate. Zack is spontaneous, making up for any lack of courage he may have in various moments. This one, however, has Aqua's eyes widening dramatically as his lips suddenly press against her cheek. The simple touch is warm and inviting and she doesn't know why she hates it at first. That is until the tightening in her chest refreshes her memory.

Aqua pushes away from him, "Don't do that."

"Ah… sorry… I didn't..."

She can see the hurt that crosses over his features. It's not filled with regret or even rejection but something else. It makes her remember the times they spent chatting between matches or when she'd slip back by to see if Terra had shown back up there. She made time for him when she probably shouldn't have.

It reminds her of the first time he asked if he could do that and how it was the last time they had seen each other. How he smiled brightly, kissed her cheek and promised her he'd find her no matter where she was. That he'd always be there for her. That even when everything seems hopeless and nothing is perfect – they'll have each other. To imagine each other by their sides and everything will be fine.

It's the only promise anyone has kept to her.

Everything else has fallen to ruin except for this weary man at her side.

Aqua turns her head, hiding the tinge of crimson on her cheeks, and grabs his wrist. "Fine, we'll go that way."

The only problem is that she senses the Heartless too late. They're on them quicker than she'd ever have expected. While they don't attack her, she is too close to Zack and they'll take down whatever is between them and their prey. Her first instincts are to separate from him and save herself – something she should have learned to do sooner.

But her old ways are catching up to her and she can't stop herself from sending off large blasts of magic. It's all tainted by the darkness that's corrupted her, swallowed her up. Not that she cares. All she knows is that it's keeping most of the Heartless off of Zack and allowing him to slice through the rest.

Or so she thought.

"Nngh!" Zack grits his teeth as he's caught off guard. These Heartless work together far better than any of those Unversed Aqua used to tell him about – all the different ones she fought. But these things… they're relentless and stop at nothing until the blood is trickling down his arms and soaking into his shirt.

Aqua can't get to him fast enough. What she _does_ know is she'd better clear out the rest before it's too late and stronger ones show up. They'll all flock to where the source of light is should they notice. She runs forward and blasts those that had knocked Zack back towards a large column of rock.

They're still turning into smoke as she reaches him, arms grabbing for him as he collapses to his knees. He huffs as he mutters out a Cure. It's dull green-yellow light does very little to heal him. The only thing that it does is take a tinge of pain away from his injuries. The sight makes Aqua angry because _she_ should have the power to heal him… such a beautiful and light spell that she doesn't remember anymore.

Getting Zack to sit down and lean back against the rock is the easy part. The _hard_ part is looking into those weary eyes. Even someone built for combat gets tired eventually – gets _weak_.

"Zack..." she begins softly.

He stops her there, "Don't. I'll be fine. Just a scratch." Zack lets his sword rest against the sand. "Do you mind if I just sit a minute before we head down that way?"

Whatever hope had been trying to bloom in her body turns to dust at those words.

Aqua kneels over his legs and leans forward. It's a sudden action that normally would have had Zack responding in kind. Instead all he can do is smile back at her as those lips get closer – closer until she's captured his in a gentle kiss. Aqua pulls away only to return with a more dominating lip lock. One that has Zack more than surprised, but happy.

One of his arms secures around her waist while the other hand lifts up to cup at her cheek as she delivers a third peck to his lips. The smile on his face scares her – _frightens her_ – as she tries to hold herself together with what she has left. Unfortunately she just can't do it. She brings his face close, pressing his cheek to her chest and holds him there. Her grip is firm as she laces her fingers into his long, spiky black tresses.

All she can hear as the darkness fumes around her is the sound of waves in the distance. Waves that she'll slowly trek down to later after there's nothing left of the only person she truly loved. Waves that will drown out the rest of her humanity as she allows the darkness to coil around her like the monsters that dwell here.

**Author's Note:**

> ;w; when you love a ship but can't write anything happy with them after all those kh3 trailers //


End file.
